


Finally You Left

by eightinobre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightinobre/pseuds/eightinobre
Summary: Terinspirasi dari puisi Akhirnya Kau Pergi dari 'Tidak Ada New York Hari Ini' oleh M. Aan Mansyur.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 13





	Finally You Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raysele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/gifts).



> Akhirnya kau pergi dan aku akan menemukanmu di mana-mana. Di udara dingin yang menyusup di bawah pintu atau di baris baris puisi lama yang diterjemahkan dari bahasa-bahasa jauh.

Seungmin membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Han Jisung duduk di sofa. Seharusnya tidak mengherankan, mengingat pemuda itu biasanya menghabiskan harinya di sini setelah kuliahnya selesai. Seungmin nyaris hafal perangai Jisung: meletakkan tasnya di ujung sofa, lalu merebahkan kakinya memenuhi sofa (kendati Seungmin sudah melarang dan mengenyahkan kakinya, Jisung seakan menulikan diri dan tetap diam), sambil memeluk sebungkus besar cemilan yang ia curi dari brankas makanan Seungmin.

(Oke, ini berlebihan. Seungmin tidak sepelit itu untuk menyimpannya di brankas dengan tiga digit nomor kunci. Ia meletakkannya di kabinet yang dikunci, namun kuncinya bisa kautemukan di dalam kulkas.)

Namun Seungmin terkejut, kendati ia sudah sering melihat Jisung di apartemennya. Pemuda yang lahir delapan hari lebih awal dari dirinya itu sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kakinya ke apartemen, pun batang hidungnya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Senada dengan media sosial Jisung yang tidak bisa ia akses karena diblokir, juga nomor yang justru menyerukan kotak suara ketika dihubungi.

Jisung menghilang. Memutus kontak pertemanan setelah putusnya hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu, Seungmin ternganga saat melihat Jisung bersilang kaki di atas sofanya, menonton teve yang tidak menyala di depannya.

“Jisung?” Seungmin memanggil, seraya mendekat ke arahnya.

“Jisung?” Suara berbeda mengulang perkataannya, “Di mana Jisung?”

Seungmin menoleh ke arah Hyunjin yang mengikutinya dari belakang, menemukan temannya mengekor sebelum meletakkan kameranya di atas meja. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan kiri, berjinjit untuk mencari teman (jika Jisung masih menganggap teman) mereka yang satunya lagi di setiap sudut apartemen. “Enggak ada Jisung, kok.”

Seungmin kembali menoleh ke arah sofa. Benar, tidak ada Jisung. Ia tidak bersilang kaki, tidak juga menaruh tasnya di ujung sofa. Bayangan Jisung yang tadi ditangkap oleh retinanya menghilang, pudar.

Ia bisa mendengar Hyunjin menghela napas di belakangnya. Ketika ia berbalik menghadap pemuda yang lebih tua, ia menemukannya berkacak pinggang. “Sampai kapan, Kim Seungmin?”

“Aku nggak mau ngomong jahat, ya, sama kamu. Tapi aku harus realistis, kita harus realistis. Jisung udah menjauh dari kita. Dari kamu, aku, bahkan Felix. Kalau dia bisa ngelupain kita begitu aja, kita pasti juga bisa,” ujar Hyunjin.

Satu tempat di hatinya bertanya-tanya: apakah benar semudah itu Jisung melupakan mereka? Seakan pertemanan yang mereka jalin sejak bangku SMA tidak ada artinya? Seakan jerih payah mereka sampai New York tidak ada apa-apanya? _Seakan semua kenangan yang Jisung buat dengannya tidak pernah terjadi?_

Hyunjin menghela napas lagi, kali ini sambil menatapnya lembut. “Kamu juga pasti bisa melupakan Jisung, Seungmin.”

* * *


End file.
